Rebel Heart
by petatost666111
Summary: Angellica is a butiful gurl ho wants 2 win da hungry games.
1. Chapter 1

Hi dis is muh firs storree so pluz tell me wut u thnk! i think ima gud arther nd rper so plz tell muh! THXXX!

hi mi nam is Angellica Bluud Ivy Blake Kristal Everdeen. Im not related to that bich katnis becuz she is a total hor and I hat her. Muh nam is Angelca becuz im lyke a total angle and buutifull. i have fusca har dat is as long as three feet and prutty hot punk eyez. (AN: shes a punk gurl so she has punk eyes. i made a metaphor!) i lyk to wear riped clodz becuz I am pnk and dats wut dey do.

i liv in distrct 12 and its almost da 74 hungry gamz. im scard, but I trained mah hole lyfe. those preppz from district 1 nd 2 rnt the only 1z ho trained. ill laff wen I kill doz smugg preppz.

So I wok up 1 day to muh alrm clock dat wuz playin Gren Day which iz mah fav band!1! im tots in luv with Belly Jol Armstrung cuz he is a totes hottie! i wanna be hiz gf even do he is lyk old now and I am just a gorges 16 year old.

I put on muh Gren Day shirt dat I riped up cuz it wuznt riped and I can only wer doz cloths. I put on supper skenny jenz that almost cutt of mah serculashun nd I put on mah spyke collar cuz its pnk.

I wnet outside cz I had 2 hunt becuz it was jut me and mah sis Sabryna Blakk Everdeen. I wnet to da forst bcuz me and mah bf Petta wur gonna hnt. Me nd him shot evryting wit r gunz and we kild 30 deers.

We wer gunna leave when we saw….. Gall and Katnis!

(Plz tell meh wut u thnk! Thnxxx! 3)


	2. Da Reeping

(AN: u gaiz thnx for da reviws! I luv evry revew becuz they made me fell so speshul! Stop makin fun of mah storie becuz u r jus mean fagz! I no u r juss jelus ov mah awesumnes. Luv u gaiiiiiiz!

"wat da hell r dos 2 doin dere?' I axed Peta wit mah punk, angel voice (dats y her nam is Angellica) "i dunno we shud go and kell dem!" he tolled meh wit his voyce of a god. "nu i wanna sav muh streng for da hunga gamzzz. I told Uffie Trunkut to put mah name in a millon tymes so I wud get pucked!" Petah noded becuz he new it wuz dda best idea evurrrrr! I walkd 2 Katness nd Galle and sed "wut da feck r u prepz doin here?" Galle sturd at meh cuz he new I was da bootifulest gurl in al of Panum.

"u r juss a pnk beetch Angellica!" Kantess told meh wit her ugly voce lyk a coyte or sumthin. "no im nut Katness!" I shutted at her angerly. Prepz lyk Katness is da worse! "all of da pnks are ohful and shud be dead cuz im gonna kill dem in da hungary gamez!" she told me "well u cnt b n it bich cuz im gonna b in it!" I told her wit mah silky voice.

Katness took ot her bo and arros and stated to shut meh and Peta! Gall steped n frunt of kantess and shoted "U cant shut herrr!" "Why nut!?" katness axed angerly cuz she wntd to shut us nd kell us b4 da hungry gamz! "Cuz…. I luv Angelca! Shez an angle!" he sed liek it wuz a beg deel. I no evry1 luvs mee but I tink I m jus a normal gurrl stuck in an angle body.

Me and Peta ranned away from dat bichass prepp katness and wnet 2 da murket. Me and peta fond a mokinjay pin. I new it wuz da rarest pin in da entire werld so I bot it wit all mah muny. Evry1 loked at me and thot it was so prtty but y wud it nt be!? Da shop lady sed dat it wud brng gud luk 2 me in da hungry gamz.

I wnet hume to mah sista Sabryna nd tld her dat she nedded 2 da reeping. She put on a sex pistuls shirt wit a bunch a holz cuz she was pnk too. She also gotted skenny jenz dat hat a bunch of tears nd stuff cuz she was a pnk! I pt in mah 1 ft long hot punk tapers in mah earz and den we wnet 2 da reeping.

Wen Uffie Trunkett put her hand in da fish bowl she pulled out mah name cuz I wnted 2 get in nd kill all of da pplz. She den put her ahdn in2 da other fish bowl nd puld out….. PETA MELERK!

(I bet u haters lyk dis chapter! 3)


	3. Angle

(Hy gaiz thnx 4 al da gud revyos! I no al u gaiz luv me so much so I desided 2 mak a nuther chapta becuz u r so awsum! Thnxxxxxxxx! 33333333333)

I luked at Uffie and sed wit rag and angry "U cant put in Peta Mellerk!" Uffie luked at meh nd sed "srru but dats wuts goot 2 happn Angellica" she told me wit a sadnes voce. "nuuuuu! U shud peck sum1 els cuz I luv Pet nd I dun wnt 2 kil him!" "oky but I ned 2 pck sum1 els 4 da hungry gamz" I noded nd watc her put her hnd in da fesh boll. "IT IS GALL HAWKEYEE!" she shotted and gav me an "c u got ur wesh" look. Gall luked up at da stage and Peta punched Gall as he wnet up 2 da stag. "Angellica I fucken hat ur gutss!" he snaped at meh lyk he wuz a lyon "srry I sed dat Angellica I rlly luv uuuu!" he told meh. I bloushed and tld hem "I no but u dun hav 2 becuz evry1 luvs meh." Uffie tld us dat are mentur Hammich wuz gonna cum up nd gev a speech. Hammich cam up 2 da stag nd sed "I AM DRUNKED CUZ I DRANKED A LOT OF BEERZ. LSO I LUVVVVVV ANGELLICA ND I TINK SHE MITE B MUH FAVRITE APENTIC!" he shotted at da hole crowd. Uffie sed dat we shud get of da stag so we ded nd thn we wnet 2 da plase were we al sed goodbi.

I sitted in muh chare in da room I had 2 sit n. Muh sista Sabryna Blakk Evrden cam n "Angellica I hav sumthin 2 tel u." she telled meh "wut is it Sabryna?" I ask wurridly bcuz I new it wuz bed newz. "U R A ANGLE ROK PNK GOD!" "OMG SERSLY THNK U SETEN!" i shotted bcuz I new I wuz an angle but I dinna no I wuz a reel angle! "da reson momm n dad dieded wuz bcuz da presdent Snoo wnated 2 hunt em bcuz angles arnt alowd in Panem" she sed "I hat dat beetch Snoo nnao cuz he killd are parnts!" I shotted bcuz I wuz sooooo mad dat Snoo killd are parnts! "I got 2 go nao cuz I wuznt sposd 2 tell u dat!" she sed worridly nd ran out and crashed da dor.

Gall cam in d rom cuz I new he luvvvved meh! "im n da gamz wit u so I ned 2 talk wit u." he tailed meh. "Angellica I tink I mite b in luv wit u!" he tald meh "wat bu luv wit dat prep bich Katness!" I telled him angerly cuz he wuz chetn n hr. he lend n nd kessd muh on dah lops and I wuz lyke "WTFFFFFFFFFF!" but den I thenk I knda leked iit. He puled dawn his shots nd sed "tak of ur skinny jens" he telled meh sexily. I did wut he telled meh cuz he was soooooo hot! I taked off muh skinny jens nd he put his deck into muh vagna! I lmost hadded an orgsm but den a piecekepper came in and shotted "u gaiz stp dat rite nao!"


	4. Da Serymony

(evn do sum of da revs wer nut vry gus i thnk i shud mak anudder chapta 4 al da gaiz ho luvved it! thx gaiz 4 bein so suprizted cuz u r da besssssst! 3333333333)  
i lukked at da piecekeeper "U gaiz nut lowed to hav sex!" he shotted cuz ten sex wuznt gud in Panem but snce im pnk angle i tink i shud be lowed cu im just 2 awsum. "but i luuuuuuuuuv her mista!" Gall pushed over da piecekepper and ran awayed. i loked at hm wit muh "WTF" fack nd den i sawed Peta. "Anglca!" he shotted when he sawed meh! He runnded 2wards meh nd kiske meh all over nd i fell so guuuuuuuud! He locked at muh vagna nd sed "did u hav sex wit dat Gall prep kid!?" he shotted cuz ne cud tel i wuz nekkid. he den wiped his deck ott nd put et n muh vagna! i hadded sex for the 2st time dat day! I actilly hadded n orgsm dat tym nd den Peta had to leev.  
I walkeded ot of da bilding nd den fliped muh winsg nd flied 2 da Captal.

I waded 4 treee hores b4 det got 2 da Captal. Gall skapped ot of da trane nd had n a Da Messfigts shurt on nd a spikky color nd perple har nd verrrry skenny jenz dat mached mynez! "Angle I m pnk nao Cuz i luked at muh famlee tre nd sawed dat i wuz relted 2 da guy frm da messfits. Muh reel nam is Spike Armstrong nd i am pnnnnnnnkkk 4eba! Gall kessed muh n muh lepps nd he wuz sooooooooo sexiiiiii! We wnet 2 da Plc wer dey wuld traine us so we traned wik al dat mussels nd al du stuffs!

Tranen ended so me nd Galle wne t 2 aee rumms nd den we gotted redu 4 da serymonys! I wnet 2 muh stlyist nd hes nam wuz Siena. He telled "Omg Angica u sooooo pretttty!" i knewed dat i wuz prtty bt he wuz a petafile. I sawed him strt 2 masticate wen I wuz lukin away!,"U r such a parfat Senna!" I shotted nd den i slappex hm across da fase. Sence Siena wuz in da hospetal cuz I slPsd hem i had 2 mak muh own dress. I luked lyk a totle pnk goddes wit muh drss cu goodest swewer! My deess wuzz a goffik blakk nf it hadd skels on it. I putted in muh snak bits nd den i putted in tunny pears of earngs in muh ears. I lukd sooo hawt rite nao and my dres totly shoed my big bobs. Muh drss wuz also torned evrywher nd I aoar hi hells dat has a picshur of muh boo Bell Joll Amrstong.

Meh nd Gull den wnet don 2 da romn coslum tings were da gis stud in it nd day fited da loons. We wnet down nd evry1 stared ar mee. I new it quz cuz i wuz botiful but I sisnt wnt all da atnshun! I am jst a norml angle gurl! Da serymony ende nd evry1 shotted 4 destrect 12 2 cum again so we did nd evry1 trew rosess at us. As da cthngs rold down i wuz so happeh but i did nut want all da atenshun! I sied "U GIS NEED 2 NUT PAy atnshun 2 me!" I mutrd sooooo loudly! I wuz sooooo foorios! I jampd of da thng nd den I wnet 2 muh room 2 go cut myself!  
(Sorree dat dis chapa wuz so lat! I wil updat mir offen i prommize!, 666 Luv u gaiz!)


End file.
